


Prefect Duty

by HufflePuffer



Series: WolfStar Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuffer/pseuds/HufflePuffer
Summary: Lily walks in on Remus 'doing his Prefect Duty'.





	Prefect Duty

Lily Evans was an exemplary student, her role as prefect was well deserved.

She was one of the brightest in all of her classes, only being beaten by Remus Lupin in some, but since he was the other Gryffindor Prefect, she was fine with this. She studied hard, got near perfect OWLs and still managed to spend time with her friends.

The self-proclaimed 'Marauders' were growing on her, though she'd never admit it to them, and she was especially close to Remus.

He was a model student, getting high marks and was well deserving of them all. They'd usually walk back to the common room together after Prefect Meetings and would often discuss the work they'd been given in class the previous day, or just chat about general topics.

Her opinion of him as a very smart, obedient man who'd never step a foot out of line quickly faltered, after all he'd spent the last 5 years in a dormitory with James Potter and Sirius Black, anyone would end up caught in their wild schemes, Pettigrew was living proof of that.  
Despite this, he was still regarded as the least reckless of the group by her.

She hummed joyfully as she patrolled the grounds, it was just after curfew and it was her job to make sure everyone was back in their dorms.

Her reminiscing was, however, interrupted by a loud crash she'd heard from a nearby classroom, she poked her head inside to see what the issue was and found something she could've done without seeing...

Remus was there, lying on the ground, his shirt was thrown on one of the desks and he was currently being straddled by an also shirtless Sirius Black.

The sound seemed to come from a knocked over chair, and though neither boy noticed that, Lily figured from the two sets of eyes trained on her, one wide like a deer in the headlights the other seemingly irritated, that they'd noticed her enter.

She just stood there staring at them, not sure what she just walked in on and pondering if she should confront them or if running away would be a better decision.

Neither side seemed to move, Lily wasn't sure how long it was, still processing the image in front of her, when she was brought back to reality by a gruff, impatient voice.

"Do you have to stand there? We're kind of in the middle of something!"

Lily just nodded, slowly stepped out the room and closed the door behind her. Never mind that it was her job to ensure things like this didn't happen, that was the last thing she was thinking of.

Lily wasn't at all surprised when Remus wasn't made Head Boy next year.

**Author's Note:**

> A Kudo goes a long way to making my day better and it takes a second to click the button (am I good at begging?)
> 
> A comment goes a long way too, feel free to share criticism, whether you liked it, or just call me a twat, I don't really care!


End file.
